Like Apples and Oranges
by Hippo1611
Summary: Spencer Reid never thought that he would find someone so suited to him, but when his love is abducted by a killer the BAU is investigating, can he be the person she needs to save her?


"To get the full value of joy, we must have someone to divide it with." – Mark Twain

"Now please thank SSA Hotchner, SSA Rossi and Dr. Reid for their presentation." A young blonde woman stood on stage and motioned to the agents to her left. On cue all of the Marines stood up and applauded. "You have mess at 13:20, so get!" she laughed and waved them off. She then turned and fell in step with a large brunette man as they headed toward the Agents. Reid watched as this man walked, he was amazed that all the metal pinned on his chest didn't weigh him down. The couple seemed irregular, she was of average height but this man practically dwarfed her. Reid was suddenly taken by the woman as he watched her walk toward them. He watched as her short hair bobbed with each delicate patter of her heels on the hardwood. Gorgeous, ocean blue eyes stared directly forward, all business, but her rosy pink lips hinted at a smile.

"SSA Hotchner, I am Colonel Fitzsimmons," The man said, extending his hand to Hotch, "This is Dr. Dermoit." He said indicating to the woman to his right.

"Pleasure, this is SSA Rossi and Dr. Reid." Hotch indicated to his team. The Colonel subsequently shook hands with both of the other agents.

"Great, now that's taken care of, let's get something to eat before the platoon gets there, whaddya say?" Fitzsimmons offered Hotch a jovial smile and motioned for him to follow.

~~~…~~~

The mess hall was set up buffet style. Hotch and Rossi got in line to get food while Reid meandered to a long cafeteria bench and plopped his bag on the seat next to him. He sat down and waited for the other agents to be done so that he could get food, all the while watching Dr. Dermoit talk to Fitzsimmons. She was beautiful; someone that even Morgan would have trouble picking up. Her black dress hugged her curves and synched a tiny waist, her body resembled Marilyn Monroe, the way her curved hips ran down into long legs and bright red heels. She tossed her hair innocently and smiled as she walked away from Fitzsimmons and got into line. Reid jumped up and quickly made his way into line behind her. She passed along the buffet and loaded up her plate. She stopped suddenly, she couldn't decide between and apple or a piece of pound cake. He watched her intently as she wavered between the two. She noticed him from the corner of her eye and turned to him. "That was a very interesting presentation you gave." She smiled sweetly.

He was taken aback by the sudden conversation but managed to pull himself together enough to say, "Oh, thank you." She extended her hand softly.

"Sadie Dermoit."

He shook her hand and said, "Dr. Spencer Reid." She laughed softly.

"Look, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but does profiling really work?" she asked.

"Well yes, in fact there is a 93% success rate." He replied. She exhaled out of her nose, nodded her head firmly and turned back to her dilemma of pound cake or apple. He waited anxiously for her to say something, but she didn't. He could let the conversation die. "You for example." He said hesitantly. She looked at him, shocked, but he continued. "You were raised in a strict military household, but if you were submissive you wouldn't have to confidence to casually chat with your superior, so it was most likely your mother who was in the military. Probably a single parent household. You're beautiful but judging by your bone structure you have always been, so you're no stranger to attention. You feel secure in your job because everyone else knows how smart you are, especially your bosses. And given the choice between a piece of pound cake and an apple, you'll take the apple."

She smiled tentatively, "And why is that?"

"Because red apples are your favorite," was his only reply. She didn't look away from him but continued to smile. She stepped up to the register, paid for her food and then turned to Reid.

"That was very good. It was nice to meet you Dr. Reid." She said as she handed him a receipt with her phone number scrawled neatly across the back. He smiled and nodded. She gathered her food and walked calmly toward the exit, he watched her the entire time. Just before she reached the door she turned back to face him. She held up a piece of pound cake and yelled to him "For future reference, Spencer, I only like green apples." And with that she was out the doors.


End file.
